The Adventure begins (How it should have gone)
by crafordbrian17
Summary: This is just a story about how the Movie "Thomas and friends: The Adventure Begins" should have gone.
1. Shunter cluts

Chapter 1: Shunter cluts.

On the mainland, there is a resort-like town called Brighton. There's a section of the city that has several railway stations and a workshop for the set up. In the biggest yard of the railway, there's a bunch of BR class 08 diesel shunters, And even a few steam shunters. But one certain tank engine was carefully trying to get by them while looking for someone.

"Excuse me, oops! sorry, coming through, pardon me."

By the way, this isn't Thomas we're talking about, it's his sister Kiara. She's a purple LSWR 2-4-0 Well tank engine with skinny gold stripes around her boiler. She even has a golden headlamp at the front of her funnel and the number 47 on each side of her coal bunker. The last detail she had was the letters LBSC on each side of her cab.

She puffed up towards a Central Pacific Railroad's 4-4-0 tender engine. He was almost entirely black, except his cab was gray and he had a golden headlamp a little bigger than Kiara's. He even had white coupling rods, the number 1435 on his tender, and a dollar sign on each side of his cab. His full name was Maxile moneybags, but almost everyone on the railway just called him Uncle Max.

Kiara was facing towards Uncle Max while he was on the track on her left side.

Kiara: "Uhh Excuse me Uncle Max, but have you seen Thomas? He left the sheds before I woke up and now he's been gone all morning."

Uncle Max: "Aww, why do I care? That darn-tooten tank engine is just an excuse to our railway."

Kiara:(with raised eyebrow) "Uncle Max."

Uncle Max: "Okay fine! Let's see...no backed up yard traffic, no derailed trucks, no exploding trucks, and no runaways!

Kiara looked at Uncle Max with a confused look on her face.

Uncle Max: "My point is, there hasn't been any sign of Thomas's clumsy work anywhere all morning."

But Uncle Max had spoken too soon. For at that moment, a line of runaway freight cars stampeded into the yard. A few of each crossed over the switches onto separate tracks, scattering across the yard. Most of the trucks bumped into the diesel shunters, causing them to slightly derail. And the last few got derailed themselves.

Luckily no one was hurt, but Uncle Max's face fell flat in anger.

Uncle Max: "I'm guessing that would be…..THOMAAAAAAAS!"

As Uncle Max screams that very name, we zoom in on a dark green LB&SCR E2 class tank engine. He had white stripes along his side plaits and his boiler, he even had the number 70 on each side of his coal bunker. The last details he had were 6 small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome.

Thomas: "Uhh, heh heh, hi?"

The diesel shunters didn't seem very happy about what Thomas had done.

Diesel shunter #1: "nice going shunter cluts!"

Diesel shunter #2: "way to back up our work!"

Diesel shunter #3: "4 in 1 week, a new record!"

Kiara just looked down and pulled a disappointing sigh.

Kiara: "Not again."

Uncle Max angrily puffed up by Thomas.

Uncle Max: "Young tank engine, I'm getting steamed up with you causing so many accidents….."

Then Kiara pulled up alongside Thomas and forced Uncle Max to back away a little.

Kiara: "Okay Uncle Max, let me just talk to him, Okay?"

Thomas: "Sorry Uncle Max."


	2. Really Useful Engine

Chapter 2: Really useful engine.

That evening, Thomas and Kiara were slowly puffing side by side down a long stretch of track. But Thomas still wasn't feeling cheerful after what happened in the yards, so Kiara tried to cheer him up.

Kiara: "Aww, cheer up Thomas."

Thomas: "I can't Kiara. Whenever I try to help with something, all I ever do is make things worse."

Kiara: "Look, you just need to be more careful on this kind of stuff. Everyone does their part in there own way, you should too."

Thomas: "But why would I have a part because of how clumsy I am?"

Kiara thought for a moment, then she smiled.

Kiara: "You know what, maybe you just need more time to practice handling trucks. I think you'll be a the really useful engine we'll all adore someday."

Thomas looked up at Kiara knowing that she was always very wise.

Thomas: "You really think so?"

Kiara: "I know so."

As Thomas and Kiara warmly smiled at each other, Kiara started singing a little song that kinda warmed Thomas's heart.

Kiara: "You're the really useful engine we know.

All the other engines should tell you so.

You huff and puff and whistle, rushing two and fro, you're the really useful engine we adore.

Someday, you'll be the one. You'll be the really useful engine that we'll adore.

Someday, you'll be the one we know, Thomas the tank engine!"

After he heard the first part of the song, Thomas started to feel a little better.

Thomas: "So you really think I'd be as good as everyone else once I learn everything I need to know about trucks?"

Kiara: "you bet, pretty soon you'll be everybody's number one."

Kiara:(continues her song) "You're the really useful engine we know.

Uncle Max someday just might tell you so…."

Uncle Max:(distant) "Will not!"

Kiara: "...someday you'll have a branch line to call your very own, you're the really useful engine we adore.

Someday, you'll be the one. You'll be the really useful engine that we'll adore.

Someday, you'll be the one we know. Thomas the tank engine!

You're the really useful engine we know.

Maybe little, but you're never slow."

Then, Kiara started to speed up ahead of Thomas.

Kiara: "They stand back in amazement, just to watch you go. you're the really useful engine we adore.

Someday, you'll be the one. You'll be the really useful engine that we'll adore.

Someday, You'll be the one we know.

Thomas the tank engine!"

After she finished, Thomas started feeling a whole lot better.

Thomas: "You're right Kiara, maybe I can try harder."

Suddenly, uncle Max quickly puffed up beside Kiara.

Uncle Max: "Oh no you won't, you can't even shunt a goods train into place without derailing a truck."

Thomas: "Hey! I did fine a few times."

Kiara:(sarcastically) "Okay, Thank you Uncle Max for ruining his cheerfulness."

Then Thomas and Kiara puffed ahead of uncle Max to continue their conversation.

Kiara: "You see if you don't do well at first, you just need to keep trying."

Then Uncle Max puffs up again.

Uncle Max: "Or you could have just stopped sticking your head in the…."

Kiara:(Slightly annoyed) "Thank you Uncle Max!"

Thomas: "Actually he's right Kiara, I might have been sticking my head in the clouds a couple times."(looks down in sadness)

Kiara: "Look, I know you can do it Thomas. Just try and get what you need to do through your head."

As Thomas and Kiara puffed off back to the yard, Uncle Max just watched them with a grumpy look on his face.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Really useful engine.(2015) with a few different words in it.**

 **Based on - Thomas and friends: the adventure begins.**

 **Written by - Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell.**


	3. Sent away

Chapter 3: Sent away.

The next morning, Thomas and Kiara were slowly puffing side by side across the Brighton shunting yards. The diesel shunters just kept shunting trucks one by one around them.

Kiara: "Come on Thomas, cheer up."

Thomas: "For the love of coal, I'm trying Kiara! I just can't get over Uncle Max getting mad at me all the time."

Just then, Uncle Max pulled up alongside Thomas and Kiara.

Uncle Max: "I get mad at you for a reason ya lousy tank engine! Might I say more?"

Thomas thought back to those memories…

 **(Flashback 1)**

Uncle Max was taking a nap in a siding, but then Thomas quietly pulls up beside him and blows his whistle. Uncle Max shockingly woke up causing him to blow a blast of black cloudy soot from his funnel.

Thomas: "Wake up lazy bones, really useful engine coming through!"

After Thomas puffed off laughing, Uncle Max couldn't help but grumble to himself.

 **(Flashback 2)**

Uncle Max had just finished organizing a bunch of box cars into a long train. He backed up a few inches from it, and admired his work.

Uncle Max: "Yessiree, Good job well done I'd always say."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a few trucks crashed right into the boxcar that was in the very middle of the train. After it crashed, a few trucks in the middle of the train were in pieces.(and a couple on fire, maybe)

Uncle Max tried to look behind himself, and he could see Thomas shyly looking at him.

Thomas: "Oops, sorry!"

Uncle Max just growled while his face steamed bright red. Even flaming smoke quickly spilled out of his funnel.

 **(End of flashbacks)**

Uncle Max: "And you know I always hate getting woken from my naps!"

Thomas: "I kept doing that because I was bored, okay!"

Kiara: "Uncle Max, he's actually got a point there."

Uncle Max: "Look T-boy, I've just had enough of your tricks and clumsiness! I'm gonna have a word with Sir Ferguson."

Thomas and Kiara shared worried looks with each other, than Thomas tried to be desperate with Uncle Max.

Thomas: "Uncle Max please, both me and Kiara always knew that I would be capable of big things…..and mom and dad did too."

Uncle Max raised an eyebrow at Thomas, but then he just scuffed it off and puffed out of the yard.

Thomas and Kiara shared sad looks with each other, then they both remembered a memory they had with their parents.

 **(Flashback to 2 years ago)**

Thomas and Kiara were puffing side by side down the main line behind their parents, Milton and Elenor.

Milton was a tan LNER class V2, but his tender was coated brown. He had bronze wheels and matching coupling rods, and he had an orange front buffer beam with gray buffers. He even had a small brown hitler mustache.

Elenor was a lavender purple GWR 'king' class 4-6-0 with a bright scarlet front buffer base, and silver buffers. She had magenta lipstick, and also had small black curly eyelashes.

Eleanor: "Thomas, Kiara, we need to talk about your rating reports."

Kiara: "Mom, Thomas may have a few flaws. But I've had straight A's."

Eleanor: "Not at the very top of the last one you got, there was an F on that spot."

Thomas: "Yeah, F because she's female."

Eleanor: "Being a girl is not an excuse."

Thomas just rolled his eyes at her, but then there was a problem. Up ahead, a whole bunch of other engines had all stopped blocking every track in front of them.

Milton: "Aww, What is it with this traffic!"

Milton then blew on his whistle so forcefully, that the top part of his whistle shot of himself like a rocket.

Thomas: "Dad!"

 **(End of flashback)**

Thomas and Kiara just sighed sadly at the memory, they really missed their parents. They had both gotten scrapped for what Milton did at that jam. Eleanor was only blamed for part of it, they said the only reason was because she was his wife.

* * *

Later, Thomas and Kiara pulled up to the first 2 platforms in the railways main station. Uncle Max was already there waiting grumpily for someone, but who?

Suddenly, the controller of the Briton railway walked out of his office to talk with Uncle Max.

His name was Sir Ferguson, he had a brown business suit and a matching top hat that he wore on top of his head. He even wore a glass sceptical over his right eye.

Sir Ferguson: "Thomas, I've had a good long talk with Uncle Max here. Neither of us are pleased about your jokes and clumsiness."

Thomas started to grow worried about all the questions in hi mind. What was Sir Ferguson gonna do? How would he react to everything he did? What was his punishment going to be?

Sir Ferguson: "I have but no choice…...to send you to another railway."

Thomas and Kiara gasped in shock after hearing this, then Thomas looked down at his buffers with tears in his eyes.

Kiara: "Sir, I cannot believe you'd do such a thing to my brother!"

Uncle Max: "Don't you start that missy! He's gotten on my last lump of coal."

There was a few seconds of silence as Uncle Max turned confusingly towards Sir Ferguson.

Uncle Max: "Well….last straw for his standards."

Kiara: "Riiiiight….But still, he's your nephew!"

Uncle Max: "Nephew? Not anymore."

Thomas and Kiara were horrified. Thomas moved forward a bit to try and ram right into him, but Kiara warned him that it wasn't worth it.

Sir Ferguson: "Oye, calm yourself Max-o-million!"

Uncle Max: "Excuse me Sir!? My name may sound rich, But I…...

Uncle Max and Sir Ferguson both paused their taunting once they saw Thomas and Kiara staring confusingly at them

Sir Ferguson:(clears his throat) "Sorry about that you 2, we get at each other like this a lot."

Uncle Max: "I'll say."

Sir Ferguson shot daggers at Uncle Max, then he cleared his throat again before turning back towards Thomas and Kiara.

Uncle Max: "What I was gonna try to explain, is that your new home might be rather pleasant Thomas."

Thomas:(raised eyebrow) "Really?"

Sir Ferguson: "Indeed."

Sir Ferguson pulled out a little address slip and read through it.

Sir Ferguson: "My old friend Sir topham hatt said he would like to buy you for his north western. His railway is on an island called….Sodor."

Thomas, out of nowhere, shot his eyes wide open with surprise, his face expression quickly changed from surprised to overjoyed. Kiara seemed confused at first, but she realized that he somehow knew what Sodor was like.

Thomas: "Sodor!? I've always wanted to visit that place, but I never thought I would actually move there!"

Kiara: "I guess getting sent away isn't so bad for you after all, Aye Thomas?"

Uncle Max: "I guess, but don't get use to it young tank engine."

Sir Ferguson: "That's enough Maxine. Now then Thomas, you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow in the early afternoon."

Thomas: "Yes Sir!"

Thomas absolutely couldn't wait until tomorrow, he always wanted to go to Sodor. Kiara felt proud for her brother, but Uncle Max just grew a grumpy look as he watched Thomas quickly reverse out of the station while blowing his whistle non stop.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Welcome to Sodor

The Chapter 4: Welcome to Sodor

Dawn broke across the Brighton railway, and some of the class 08 diesel shunters had already started heading off to work.

In the 3-birth shed at the back corner of the yard, Thomas, Kiara, and Uncle Max were still sound asleep. But as Thomas sneakily opened his right eye, he glanced at Kiara and Uncle Max on each of his sides and got an idea.

Thomas:(peeps his whistle loudly) "Good morning everyone!"

Uncle Max got startled pretty badly by this, and he soon grew a bit cranky. But Kiara didn't mind it at all, and she just chuckled at Thomas's joke.

Kiara:(chuckles) "Good morning Thomas."

Uncle Max: "Oh yeah, it _was_ a good morning… _UNTIL_ _YOU SET THAT EXCUSE OF AN ALARM CLOCK OF YOURS!"_

Thomas: "Sorry Uncle Max, I just couldn't help myself. I'm just so excited, I'm gonna be going to my new home today: The island of Sodor!"

As they continued their conversation, they slowly puffed side by side towards the big station. All the while, Kiara felt very proud of Thomas.

Kiara: "So Thomas, I've actually heard a few things about Sodor. It's got plenty of sunshine, wide open grassy spaces, lots of flower meadows, and good views of the sea. You know, all the things you love."

Thomas: "I do like those kinds of things Kiara, but I wonder if I'll ever go to places _beyond_ Sodor."

Uncle: "Oh yeah, and I'm guessing you'll trash _that_ railway the same way you always do to _ours_."

As Uncle Max laughed until his sides shook, Thomas just looked down in sadness. Kiara could see that Thomas looked upset, so she tried to cheer him up.

Kiara: "Chin up Thomas, I'm sure you'll do great at your new home."

Thomas looked over at Kiara, then he started perking up a bit.

Thomas: "Thanks Kiara."

After that, Thomas switched onto the track that Uncle Max was on. Then after Uncle Max switched over on Thomas's track and right beside Kiara, Kiara spoke kindly and firmly to him.

Kiara: "Alright Uncle Max, just give Thomas a chance at his new home. I just know he'll do great…..unless you want him back on the shunting crew."

Thomas and Uncle Max: "NO!"

Somehow, they also heard the same reply coming from the crowd of diesel shunters scattered across the yard behind them. As the diesel shunters realize what they're doing, they clear their throats and immediately go back to work. Kiara shook that off, then she turned back towards Uncle Max.

Kiara: "So, just…..give him a chance."

As Uncle Max thought about this, he looked over at Thomas from the corner of his eye. After thinking a little more, he finally made his decision.

Uncle Max:(sighs) "...Okay."

Kiara: "Good, now let's get to the station."

With that, Thomas, Kiara, and Uncle Max puffed off the big station.

* * *

At the big station, all the engines were parked along the platforms getting ready to say goodbye to Thomas. Kiara and Uncle Max parked right by both of Thomas's sides, and Kiara felt the most proud of Thomas.

As everyone started saying goodbye to Thomas, a navy blue 7 ¼ LSWR Beattie named Andrew spoke up.

Andrew: "So long Thomas, good luck at your new home."

Then, a cherry red LSWR 02 named Aria chimed in.

Aria: "I guess we'll really miss you."

After that, a light brown 101 (gsr j15) 0-6-0 no.186 named Simon joined in.

Simon: "Goodbye Thomas!"

The next one that spoke was crimson GWR 481 named Felix

Felix: "Please do a good job at your new home, we believe in you!"

After everyone said their goodbyes, it was Kiara's turn to say her goodbyes.

Kiara: "You sure you're ready Thomas?"

Thomas: "As ready as I'll ever be Kiara!"

Kiara: "Now remember, the station you need to go to is calling Knapford. And Uncle Max, I'm sure _someday_ you'll take back everything you said about him."

Uncle Max: "Oh no, everything I said those days was true! You don't see _me_ getting payback for it , no siree!"

* _SQUAWK!*_

But at that very moment, a bit of bird poop splattered onto the left side of his smokebox causing Uncle Max's eyes to quickly widen. Then, a tiny bit more splattered on the right side of his forehead. After that little incident happened, all the engines in the station just couldn't help laughing. During that, a teel GWR 455 named Jon teased him a bit.

Jon:(laughing) "Looks like that totally jinxed ya, huh Uncle Max!"

As the engines laughed some more, Uncle Max just grumbled crossly.

Uncle Max: "ooooh crooked cucumbers."

Just then, Sir Ferguson walked up to the end of the platform that Thomas was next to. Thomas was surprised to see him, because Sir Ferguson had a proud smile on his face.

Sir Ferguson: "Thomas, Kiara has told me that you were gonna try your best to be a really useful engine at your new home. So I'm telling you from the bottom of my heart, I wish you the best of luck Thomas."

After Thomas warmly smiled at Sir Ferguson's speech, he then looked towards Kiara.

Thomas: "Do you _really_ think I'll do great?"

Kiara: "Of course I do, little engines can do big things."

After all the engines heard this, a few of them each had a tear coming down from their eye.

Thomas: "Pretty catchy advice, but I _will_ miss you with you being so far away now."

Kiara: "Yeah, I know you will. But even though you may be a hundred miles away, just know that I will always love Thomas. Don't ever forget that big brother."

Thomas: "I won't Kiara….goodbye everyone!"

With that, Thomas started puffing down the line away from the railway as all the other engines blew their whistles while saying their last goodbyes. As Thomas continued down the line, they kept whistling and saying goodbye until he was out of sight.

Uncle Max: "Do you _really_ think he can do it?"

Kiara: "I _know_ he can."

Uncle Max: "Fine, I'll accept it."

But after a few seconds of silence, all the engines (except Kiara and Sir Ferguson) cheered in an uproar as if they were now glad that Thomas was gone. Kiara and Sir Ferguson looked towards each other, and they each shared an annoyed look.

On the other side of a few hills, Thomas stopped for a second because he could hear all the engines cheering.

Thomas: "Huh, they must be more proud of me going to Sodor than I thought."

With that, Thomas continued down the line towards his new home.

* * *

The journey lasted for a couple hours, but Thomas finally arrived at the bridge leading over to Sodor. The bridge was a cherry red 2-track Scherzer rolling lift, and it was already lowering itself down so Thomas could cross.

Thomas: "Oh boy, this is gonna be great!"

With an excited peep of his whistle, Thomas quickly puffed across the bridge and puffed along the tracks of Sodor for the first time.

Thomas had been puffing for 15 minutes now, and he had seen everything he expected. He saw a few grassy meadows, a good view of the ocean while going along the coast, and it was bright and sunny the entire trip. But after all that, he arrived at the start of a junction right before a big station.

The station had a 4-arch glass roof, and it was outlined with dark green steel panels. There seemed to be 7 platforms, and there was a town on the right side and a big shunting yard on the left side.

Thomas: "Hmm, I wonder if this is where I'm _supposed_ to be."

After thinking about that for a second, he steadily puffed towards the yard on the left, as he got closer, he saw an engine that he thought might be helpful.

The engine was a black L&YR Class 28 with red stripes going along his boiler, the same stripes outlined the sides of his tender, cab, and wheel arches. His wheels were also painted black, and he had the number 5 painted on each side of his tender.

Thomas: "Excuse me, can you tell me where Knapford is?"

Black engine: "But this _is_ Knapford, where are _you_ from?"

Thomas: "Brighton, on the mainland. That's where the _best_ tank engines come from."

Black engine: "Is it really?"

Thomas: "I'm really happy to be here, I've never been to Sodor before….

As Thomas continued talking, another engine pulled up alongside the black engine.

The engine was a sky blue FR 21/K2 class with dark red stripes going across his boiler with yellow stripes outlining the windows of his cab, and some also outlining his tender, cab, and wheel arches. He had matching blue wheels, and he had the number 2 painted on each side of his tender. When the engine saw Thomas, he looked a bit surprised.

Thomas: …..but my sister Kiara has told me quite a bit about it, they've got the best railways, and lots of engines. Everyone loved hearing how beautiful Sodor is, that's why I've always wanted to come here. I….."

That's when Thomas noticed the 2 engines staring at him with looks mixed with surprise and confusion.

Thomas: "Hello, what's the matter? Do I have soot on my face?"

Blue engine: "No…..it's just….well…...you're not a big engine."

Thomas: "Yes I am."

Just then, Thomas heard the black engine chuckling.

Black engine:(chuckles) "No you're not."

Thomas: "Well, I was big enough to do my work on the mainland."

Thomas then started puffing away, but the blue engine tried to stop him.

Blue engine: "No wait, wait!(reverses to face Thomas again) All I meant was, you're not as big as _I_ am."

Thomas: "I may not be as big as you, but I'm very hard working."

Just then, they heard a loud and deep whistle. The engine that came in was a sky blue GNR Class A1 Pacific with red stripes going along his boiler and yellow stripes outlining the windows, he also had red stripes outlining his cab, wheel arches, and tender with a number 4 on each side of his tender.

Big blue engine:(chuckles) "And who are _you_."

Thomas: "I'm Thomas."

Blue engine: "The new engine!"

Gordon: "Oh dear, Sir Topham Hatt must've made a terrible mistake. I think he was expecting someone really useful."

Thomas: "I _am_ really useful."

Gordon:(laughs) "For fetching coaches perhaps, oh well. If you stick around long enough, you might be lucky enough to see me pulling the express.(blows his whistle) _that_ would be a _fine_ sight for you."

With that, Gordon easily puffed out of the yard leaving Thomas feeling a little grumpy and disappointed.

Blue engine:(sighs) "Sorry about Gordon Thomas, I'm afraid he's often like that….I'm Edward by the way."

Black engine: "And I'm James."

Just then, they heard someone saying hello from somewhere behind James and Edward.

James: "And here comes the boss."

Edward: "Sir Topham Hatt."

At that moment, the controller of the railway along with his crew came running up by Thomas. He was a slightly overweight man wearing a black tailcoat and a matching top hat, under his tailcoat was a cream yellow waistcoat with a black tie. He also had a pair of grey trousers, and lastly a pair of black shoes.

Sir Topham Hatt: "You must be Thomas, my new tank engine. Welcome to Sodor, I am Sir Topham Hatt."

Thomas: "Pleased to meet you."

Suddenly, there was a few seconds of silence.

Sir Topham Hatt:(clears his throat)

Thomas: "What?"

Edward:(whispers) "Sir, you're supposed to call him Sir."

Thomas: "Oh, I'm pleased to meet you _Sir_."

Sir Topham Hatt: "I'm very pleased to meet you too. Now, as you can see. I'm a very busy man, and _this_ is a very busy _railway_. So, I expect you to make yourself really useful right away. Edward will show you what to do."

After hearing that last bit, Edward smiled towards Thomas. But as Sir Topham Hatt started walking away with his 2 men, he accidentally tripped over a thin steel pipe. Luckily, his men caught him before he could fall.

Sir Topham Hatt: "Y-Yes-um, really useful!(stammers) Carry on, this way lads."

After Sir Topham Hatt walked away, James and Edward just burst into laughter. After a few seconds, Thomas couldn't help but join in and think that he was really gonna like it here.

* * *

A little later, he reversed underneath the yard's coal hopper. As he filled his bunker up with coal, it seemed to spread a bit more coal dust than the coal he used back on the Brighton railway.

Thomas:(coughs uncontrollably)

A little later, Gordon was at the water tower getting refilled with water while a workman was checking his driving wheels. As he looked behind himself, he saw Thomas waiting for his turn to get more water and just rolled his eyes.

Sometime later, Edward was switching onto another line and moving in front of Thomas. But Thomas couldn't stop in time, so he accidentally bumped into the back of Edward's tender.

Thomas: "Oops, sorry."

As he backed up, he accidentally bumped into a short line of freight cars causing them to get slightly derailed.

Thomas: "Awww."

Later as Edward was shunting Gordon's express coaches up behind Gordon, Thomas was parked right next to Gordon. As Thomas was getting a good look at Knapford junction, James blew his whistle from behind Thomas signaling him to move. As Thomas slowly moved forward along the tracks in front of James and Gordon, the 2 engines watched him amusingly.

Gordon: "Oh that's _very_ useful, isn't it. Having _another_ small engine to get in the way."

Edward: "He's still learning Gordon, I'm just showing him what to do."

With 2 whistle blows, Gordon started moving forward with the express. But Thomas was on the track ahead of him, so Thomas started moving forward in a slight panic. But as Thomas looked up at the big signal bridge, the signal lights were facing the wrong way.

Edward: "Thomas!"

Just then, another train was puffed across the switches in front of Thomas. But since Thomas couldn't go on, neither could Gordon since he was right behind Thomas.

Thomas:(nervous chuckle)

James had seen the whole thing, and he couldn't help but softly laugh.

Sometime later, Edward puffed passed Thomas who was pushing 2 red 7-plank open wagons loaded with crates. But suddenly, Thomas accidentally shunted them into a set of buffers.

Next, he pushed the trucks into the station. As he came up by the platform, he saw a group of people looking at him. As Thomas chuckled shyly at the people, he suddenly heard James's whistle from up ahead. As Thomas quickly reversed out of the station, James puffed in pulling a few red coaches.

Later, Thomas and Edward were parked by the coal hopper.(with Thomas underneath it) But when they saw Gordon taking a nap nearby, Thomas got a really cheeky idea.

Thomas:(chuckles) "Watch this."

As Thomas puffed towards Gordon while quietly laughing, Edward was puzzled on what Thomas was up to. But when Thomas pulled up alongside Gordon, he blew his whistle so loud it immediately.

Thomas: "Wake up lazy bones, why don't you work hard like me!(laughs)"

As Thomas and Edward puffed away, Edward couldn't help but chuckle at Thomas's joke. As dark clouds were starting to form in 1 side of the sky, Gordon just groaned in annoyance.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
